Then and Now
by Dark Void Princess 21
Summary: Kagome meets Kaname in the Feudal Era only to meet him again in her time. New feelings begin to arise for her and old feelings reawaken for him. What's more is Kagome has a secret of her own. The truth of her heritage.
1. Meeting Kaname

**Then and Now**

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Vampire Knight  
>Pairing: KagomeKaname  
>Rating: T (May Change)<p>

Author: Dark Void Princess 21 (DVP21)  
>Summary: What if Kaname was never engaged to Yuuki and had someone else he desired. He meets Kagome in the Feudal Era when he is just a kid and meets her again after her journey. And what's more is that there is more to her than meets the eye. The Higurashi's are her adoptive family. Her 'mother' was good friends with Kagome's parents who were vampires? How does this change everything?<p>

Chapter One

Kagome was walking through the forest angrily. Inuyasha just had to go off running to Kikyo again. She gave up on him already, but it would have been nice if he at least acknowledge her and help find the last few jewel shards. Lately everything with him was Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! She couldn't take it any longer.

Walking into a clearing her anger changed into worry as she saw a young five year old boy looking up at a large demon at least five times his size. He had really dark brown hair, and he just stood still neither yelling in horror or moving to escape.

"Watch out," yelled Kagome as she ran to the young boy. "Run!" He still didn't move.

The demon had a long tail. He swiftly moved it to attack the child. It would have hit him too if it wasn't for Kagome. She ran in front and wrapped her arms protectively around him taking the full blow of the attack. The hit was such an incredible force that it sent them flying into a tree where Kagome once again took the hit still holding on tightly to the boy.

As the demon approached them, the five-year old's eyes hardened not that Kagome saw. Before he could do anything, Kagome made a bow and arrow from her miko ki and fired it at the demon, so he turned to dust. She had finally took her training seriously and had accomplished a lot.

However, she knew the truth. Her miko powers solely come from her being the possessor of the Shikon no Tama. She was really a- She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of those things. No. She didn't _want _to think of those things.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the small boy next to her whisper in a low voice. "Sugoi."

Kagome turned to face him. The miko kneeled down on one knee to face the kid directly. It was then that she notice the colour of his eyes. They were deep mahogany. Kagome almost felt herself get lost in his eyes. Luckily she caught herself. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

Kagome could tell in his voice of his response that he was trying to speak with authority. He did really well. The only thing that held Kagome back from thinking this was his previous expression and the fact that he was a child. "You were the one that took the attack. I should be asking you the same."

Kagome brought him into a hug. His head at her chest while she stroked his head soothingly. "Arigato for worrying about me." It was nothing but a soft whisper. It had been a while since anyone even acted like they cared. The boy had a soft blush on his face but it disappeared as fast as it came. "But it's alright. He didn't even leave a scratch." Which wasn't totally true. She did take some damage. Only she already healed herself in the short amount of time.

Kagome released him and stood up. She dusted herself off.

"You should hurry back home," continued the time traveller. "I should be taking my leave as well."

Kagome turned away and took a step on her way to leave. Well that was the plan until Kagome felt a tug on her short green skirt. Looking back she took notice that it was the kid holding on to her uniform. He said one word yet it sounded demanding. "Stay."

Kagome kneeled on one knee again to face him. She mentally sighed. "I'll help you home. Do you know the way?" He nodded. "I'm Kagome by the way."

"Kaname." Kagome sweat dropped. For a kid he wasn't being very talkative.

She offered him a hand. "Then come on Kaname."

For a moment he just stared at her hand before finally taking movement. Instead of holding her hand, he walk right up to her person and wrapped his arms around her neck clearly wanting to be carried. Kagome found it cute, so she gave in.

Kaname had his arms wrapped around Kagome`s neck. His head was at the crook of her neck taking in her sent. She smelt of roses, lavender, and fresh, clean rain. It was intoxicating and addictive. For just brief moment his eyes flashed red.

They started walking through the woods.

* * *

><p><em>That's the chapter. I found it while I was looking for a different file. I changed my original thought for a bit and decided to post it to see if anyone was interested in reading it. <em>

_I want to try and write shorter chapters 800-1600 because I will be able to update faster. I could do that or I could do a review system like I saw someone else do. For every review I will write 100 words. Depending on how many people read this I might raise the amount of words._

_So please give me your thoughts. All you writers out there know. If the readers don't seem interested it is a large downer._

_So please review! ^^ _

_Here is a preview for the next chapter:_

_**~Kagome finally finds Kaname's house. It was much larger than other houses she saw in the Feudal Era. He must have been from some high class family. But why would he have been in the woods alone?~**_

_**~Kagome's eyes widened lost in her own world. After Hearing the names Juuri and Haruka, she whispered, "Kuran."~**_

_**~Kagome looked down. "My father. He and my mother sacrificed themselves for me."~**_

_Just a little sneak peek of what I plan on adding. A few more chapters in the past then moving to the present to Cross Academy._


	2. Memory Lane

**Then and Now**

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Vampire Knight  
>Pairing: KagomeKaname  
>Rating: T (May Change)<p>

Author: Dark Void Princess 21 (DVP21)  
>Summary: What if Kaname was never engaged to Yuuki and had someone else he desired. He meets Kagome in the Feudal Era when he is just a kid and meets her again after her journey. And what's more is that there is more to her than meets the eye. The Higurashi's are her adoptive family. Her 'mother' was good friends with Kagome's parents who were vampires? How does this change everything?<p>

Chapter Two

They had been walking for almost an hour now. Well Kagome walked as she carried Kaname. "This way," she asked.

"Hai. It's not much farther," responded the young Kaname who was still snuggling into Kagome's warmth.

As they walked through the forest a bit more, they finally arrived to a house. It was the only one in the area. It was extravagant compared to the other shacks she has seen in the Feudal Era. Actually even compared to the homes of Lords and Ladies it was extravagant. She looked down at the kid in her arms. Was he a noble?

Kaname finally wanted down. He could sense his parents coming. Kagome notice this and let him down. He still held onto the cuff of her sleeve to make sure Kagome wouldn't leave him.

The door opened to show two figures who looked similar. One guy and one girl. Both with brown hair and brown eyes. Though the male had a tint of red in them like Kaname. Worry seemed to flash through their eyes, but that wasn't what Kagome was paying attention to.

Something about the two seemed familiar. She was lost in thought thinking _how _they looked familiar. She didn't get an answer to her question until they introduced themselves.

The woman heavily sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Kaname, I though we told you not to wonder off without telling us first."

"Gomen, okaa-san." Kaname didn't move away from Kagome.

It was then that the two adults first took notice of Kagome. The women looked into Kagome's blue eyes. Kagome found that her brown eyes were warm and comforting. Kaname's mother said, "Arigato for bringing him back. My name is Juuri and this is my husband Haruka-"

Kagome's eyes instantly widened. She remembered how they looked familiar. She cut off their introduction to finish it herself. "Kuran..."

They blinked surprised. Even Kaname next to her was surprised and looked up to see her shocked face. He asked, "How did you know?"

"My father..." She moved out of Kaname's grip much to his displeasure. She bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Juuri-sama. Haruka-sama. I'm Kagome Higurashi, though that isn't my birth name." Kagome started to get quieter as she approached the end. It seemed it was an uncomfortable subject for her.

Haruka caught on and offered her to come inside their house. InuYasha was probably still off with Kikyo, so she accepted the offer.

As they entered the house, Haruka told his son, "Why don't you go to your room, Kaname?"

Kaname wanted to protest but listened to his father.

Kagome sat down and looked at the Kuran's. She never met them in person, but her father use to speak highly of them. He was their friend. Both he and her mother.

"Who is your father," began Juuri politely yet curious.

Kagome was silent for a moment. It wasn't that she hated her father. No. It was far from that. She loved him dearly. That was why it hurt to speak of him. "Keisuke Tsukimizu."

They were surprised by her response. They knew who he was. There weren't many pureblood families left, and they were friends. They knew he was engaged to Natsuki Asahina, but they didn't think they had a child. Heck! They weren't technically married yet.

"Though I haven't been born yet. I still have much time until then." Kagome's voice was soft. She was trying to keep her voice steady. Kagome knew what they were thinking: then how was she there before them. "My birth is complicated. I will tell you, but I ask for you to let it remain a secret. Do not tell a soul."

They nodded in agreement.

"You see there is this well." Kagome started explaining about her adventures as they listened thoroughly and understandingly. "Me being born with the jewel was probably a taboo. I mean who ever heard of such a thing as a _pure _vampire. It feels awkward when people call me miko because I know in truth the only reason for my powers is the jewel. I have no pure heritage."

Kagome became lost in thought about her childhood.

"In fact I was often sick and in pain as a child. For the first five years of my life I couldn't do much. The purity of the jewel would clash with my vampiric nature. I would spend days at a time screaming and crying in bed from the pain. Dad would always use his powers to sooth me and would stay by my side. When I turned five, my mother, Natsuki Asahina, who changed her name to Natsuki Tsukimizu after being married, couldn't stand to watch me be in pain any more. Perhaps if I was older I could stand it better, but I was only a child with a small body and hardly any control. My mother-" Kagome chocked on her words knowing what was next.

Kagome began to take interest in her lap. Her eyes were no longer visible as they were hidden beneath her bangs. If you could see them then you would be able to see the unshed tears dwelling in them.

"She sacrificed herself for me." A lone tear ran down her face.

The Kuran's faces shock complete and utter shock.

"She sealed my vampire side, so now I am pretty much human with the exception I am bit by another pureblood to restore my powers and such. She let me remember everything. She wanted me to be happy. She thought I could live happily with dad." Her eyes were tearing up more than before.

Haruka and Juuri thought that was the end seeing as Kagome was no longer speaking. However, Kagome only stopped talking because she needed time to compose herself.

Kagome finished, "When I was just starting to get over mom's death, Dad told me something important. He said someone was after him but wouldn't tell me who. He left me with a human family he was acquainted with: the Higurashi's. I had my named changed and lived like a normal human. The vampire council knew nothing of me because of my lack of childhood I hardly got out, and if I did, it was never for long. He never came back so surely he is dead too."

Kagome couldn't hold back her tears any longer. Losing her mom was one thing, but her father was the person always with her. It hurt. It hurt so much to remember.

The Kuran's could do nothing, so Juuri and Haruka watched the girl break down in front of them. Human, vampire, or any other species, she deserved a good cry.

Kaname had heard crying from his room so he made his way back down stairs to the living room. He didn't care what his parents would say.

Once he arrived, the first thing he took notice of was Kagome crying. He felt something tug within him. He decided he didn't like the feeling.

Kagome felt a hand wipe her tears off her cheeks. She opened her eyes to see Kaname on the couch next to her. He was reaching over and wiping away her tears. If she wasn't so sad she would had laughed. He was the child yet he was comforting her.

Kagome wiped away the rest of her tears and offered him a small smile telling him that she would be fine. Kaname found the smile heartwarming.

"A smile suits you better," commented Kaname.

Kagome smiled a bit brighter which didn't go unnoticed by anyone. She hugged Kaname and kissed the top of his head. Although she whispered, everyone in the room could hear her. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Yes! I already wrote the next chapter! That was fast... well for me it's fast. Two days in a row. I have one more chapter that will take place in the past. Any ideas or requests for events you would like to happen will be taking into consideration. The next chapter will be surrounding Kagome becoming closer with Kaname and a bit of Juuri and Haruka, so suggestions are appreciated.<em>

_Please review ^-^ The more reviews the more motivated I am to write more._


	3. Goodbye for Now

**Then and Now**

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Vampire Knight  
>Pairing: KagomeKaname  
>Rating: T (May Change)<p>

Author: Dark Void Princess 21 (DVP21)  
>Summary: What if Kaname was never engaged to Yuuki and had someone else he desired. He meets Kagome in the Feudal Era when he is just a kid and meets her again after her journey. And what's more is that there is more to her than meets the eye. The Higurashi's are her adoptive family. Her 'mother' was good friends with Kagome's parents who were vampires? How does this change everything?<p>

Chapter Three

Kagome stayed with the Kuran family for a few days. It was apparent that InuYasha was too occupied with Kikyo to notice that she returned. It wouldn't be much longer though until he catches her scent, and she knew that she still had to complete her duties. She shook her head. Kagome did not want to think of that at the moment. She wanted to enjoy her time with the Kuran's.

Kaname and Kagome were finishing up picking berries from the woods and were returning to the Kuran house. Opening the door, the two greeted themselves saying they had returned.

What Kagome saw made her drop the basket holding her share of the berries. It was two people she never thought she would see again. Okaa-san. Otou-san.

Kaname looked at the dropped berries then glanced at Kagome curiously. "Are you alright?" He noticed that Kagome was spaced out. He then saw two familiar visitors. "Ohayo Tsukimizu-sama. Asahina-sama." Though amongst the vampires the Kuran family is ranked highest, he still addressed the purebloods respectively for their title.

When they returned their greetings to Kaname, Kagome snapped out of her musings. She started panicking. She did the first thing that came to mind. She ran out of the house. The only ones who knew the reason why was Juuri and Haruka who had just entered the room.

"I apologize for her. She isn't feeling very well today," said Juuri. Kaname looked confused. Kagome was feeling perfectly fine. Juuri faced her only son. "Kaname, why don't you go check on Kagome."

"Hai Okaa-san." He obeyed his mother's orders though he did it more for himself. He had grown _very _attached to her.

Haruka and Juuri eyes sparkled in amusement. They could see that Kaname had grown affectionate to Kagome. They grew to love Kagome as well. Like their own daughter. It was just too bad that Kaname didn't know her secret, but they promised that they wouldn't tell.

Kagome sat on the ground using a tree to support her back. She hid her head in her knees. She felt pathetic. What was she suppose to do? To them she doesn't exist. At least not yet, and in her time they were dead. She felt so confused.

An image flashed through her head of her parents. Her mother with hip-length, slightly wavy, golden blonde hair and soft honey brown eyes. Then her father with black hair and blue eyes. Colour wise, Kagome's features looked like her father's, but the hair style and figure were her mother's. "I can't let them see me. It would cause suspicion," whispered Kagome to herself.

She saw the bushes move. Someone was coming. Kaname's small figured appeared through the bushed. He looked down at her. At least while she sat down and him standing, he was taller.

"What's the matter," he asked. His facade he was being taught to do fell into a caring expression.

Kagome answered, "Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect." She smiled trying to persuade him that nothing was wrong.

Kaname knew there was something wrong for sure now. Kagome hated the word perfect. She only used it while trying to cover something up. His eyes narrow. "What's wrong?" This time he sounded more demanding. He didn't want to be left in the dark. He wanted to know what was wrong with her.

Her bangs shadowed her eyes. She didn't want him to see her broken. "I have my own secrets Kaname. Just leave it at that... please."

Kaname couldn't help but leave the topic at that. She sounded so desperate- So broken.

Kagome didn't hear Kaname say anything back, so she assumed the conversation was over. She suddenly felt his two small hands on her cheeks. He cupped her cheeks so gently. The shikon miko tilted her head up just enough so that her bangs were no longer hiding here sad blue eyes.

Just as she could see Kaname, she both saw and felt his lips pressing against hers. Kaname was kissing her.

Kagome's eyes widened as she just remained sitting dumbfounded.

After a few moments, Kaname removed his lips and rested his chin on her shoulder. He was now on his knees on the ground. He whispered in her ear. "You don't have to suffer alone. I'm here for you. It pains me to see you suffer."

"Kaname." Kagome pronounced each syllable slowly. "I almost forgot. You're _much _older than you look. Still... you're only a child even if you are a vampire. I'm sure you'll grow up into a nice man someday."

Kaname felt rejected. He knew she was avoiding the new matter at hand. Then he twisted her words to his advantage. "So you'll consider me when I'm older?" He was going to state that she would be with him when she was older, but he didn't want to constrict her. He wanted her to be happy.

Kagome smiled amused. He was so cute. She stroked his head. Her fingers ran through his hair. "We'll see." She held back a giggle.

Suddenly both of them could feel a presence rapidly approaching them. Kagome recognized the person.

Kaname on the other hand only felt the presence of a stranger. A half demon to be exact. He stood up, arms wide, in a defensive position planning on protecting Kagome.

"There you are you stupid wench! I've been looking everywhere for you! Come on already! Naraku is the only one left with the jewel shards. We need to get them!" A half demon with silver hair and golden eyes appeared. He was dressed in red robes.

Kagome felt the tick on her head. He had the nerve to say that to _her. _"Sit!"

Kaname watched the stranger fall face first into the ground.

"What was that for?"

"Inuyasha... No! Inu_baka! _You were the one off doing who knows what. Not me. I came back but you were off with Kikyo. I've been staying with the Kuran family while you were with _Kikyo!"_ Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome sat him to oblivion. Kagome sighed before turning to face Kaname. "I apologize. It seems it is my time to leave. I have duties that needs to be completed."

"We'll see each other again right?" Kaname sounded vulnerable. It genuinely surprised Kagome.

Kagome smiled in return. "Yeah... someday." She took Inuyasha's robe collar and dragged him off.

What Kaname didn't know was that 'someday' would be much longer than he ever expected.

* * *

><p><em>This is the last chapter in the Feudal Era. Moving on to Modern Day era. Thanks for all the reviews.<em>

_Please review_


	4. New Beginnings

**Then and Now**

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Vampire Knight  
>Pairing: KagomeKaname  
>Rating: T (May Change)<p>

Author: Dark Void Princess 21 (DVP21)  
>Summary: What if Kaname was never engaged to Yuuki and had someone else he desired. He meets Kagome in the Feudal Era when he is just a kid and meets her again after her journey. And what's more is that there is more to her than meets the eye. The Higurashi's are her adoptive family. Her 'mother' was good friends with Kagome's parents who were vampires? How does this change everything?<p>

Chapter Four

Kaname had grown up some more. He was currently eight in human years. He now had a younger sister named Yuuki. She was gentle and caring. It would often remind him of Kagome. At times he would be blinded by his fantasies wishing it was the blue eyed girl.

Kagome never kept her promise to him. She never came back. Though he should be angry, he couldn't. Instead of him getting angrier, it made him feel heart broken. He still cherished the memories so did Juuri and Haruka. Yuuki never knew of her existence and still doesn't to this day.

He also hasn't seen Natsuki Asahina or Keisuke Tsukimizu since he heard that Natsuki had gotten pregnant. That was a year before Yuuki's birth. Although his parents hid it well, they knew something he didn't. It would irk him at times, but as a pureblood should, he kept his emotions to himself.

As he opened the door, he heard his sister yell his name as he ran to him. He treated her gently. They started talking to each other a bit before Juuri asked to speak to him in private. As the two left the room, Haruka stayed back and spent time with Yuuki.

"What would you like to speak of?" Kaname had a feeling he knew what it is about.

"Please be careful of what you say to Yuuki." Juuri looked solemn and sad. "You know she cares for you deeply. You must face the reality that Yuuki isn't Kagome"

"I do see them as different people." Of course no one could ever replace Kagome. "Yuuki has yet to abandon me." He hadn't meant to let that slip. Kaname sounded angry, but he was more frustrated at himself.

Juuri couldn't take it any longer. She didn't know that he was internally battling himself everyday as things reminded him of her. "Kagome didn't abandon you! She had to fulfill her duties and return to her time!" Juuri immediately slapped her hands over her mouth. She had just let something important slip. Not anywhere near the whole story but an important factor.

Kaname wouldn't let the slip up pass. "Her time? Your implying she wasn't from the Feudal Era."

There was no backing out now. It wasn't like she had to tell him everything though. If he did there was no guessing that he would want to visit her now. Unfortunately she had to continue the life she had told her about.

"She wasn't.

Kagome sighed. Sixteen year old turning seventeen Kagome was finally done middle school.

After defeating Naraku and completing the jewel, they came to the agreement that there was no such thing as a pure wish. In the end Kagome became it's permanent guardian. She would be its guardian until the day of her death.

Unfortunately she missed so much of her third year as a middle school that she had to repeat the year. It wasn't much of a surprise though. She did miss a lot of school. Naraku had caused her so much trouble that she even missed her exams.

She repeated the year and passed with flying colours.

She then started the first half of the year in a high school near the shrine. However due to a science experiment which went wrong (and set the school on fire), it was closed for the rest of the year.

Kagome had prepared transfer papers. She received a letter in the mail. She had been accepted into Cross Academy. It was a school that had dorms. It wasn't that she hated her adoptive family. She was truly grateful to them. Only she wanted some time to herself.

She was suppose to start in a week. She smiled a small smile. A new adventure. A fresh start.

She headed upstairs packing.

* * *

><p><em>I would just like to say that Kaname's and Kagome's parts are written at different parts in their lives. There are several years separating the two scenes. Just trying to prevent any confusion there may be.<em>

_I know this chapter is a few hundred words shorted than the last three but I forgot that I had soccer tonight + I have a history test tomorrow. I missed last week of school b/c I went on vacation. So I don't know a good portion of what is on the test. I really need to study. I promise I will make the next chapter a bit longer than normally to make it up to you all._

_I am running through all the scenarios of how Kaname and Kagome could meet again. If you would like to tell me a idea/suggestion feel free._


	5. Cross Academy

**Then and Now**

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Vampire Knight  
>Pairing: KagomeKaname  
>Rating: T (May Change)<p>

Author: Dark Void Princess 21 (DVP21)  
>Summary: What if Kaname was never engaged to Yuuki and had someone else he desired. He meets Kagome in the Feudal Era when he is just a kid and meets her again after her journey. And what's more is that there is more to her than meets the eye. The Higurashi's are her adoptive family. Her 'mother' was good friends with Kagome's parents who were vampires? How does this change everything?<p>

Chapter Five

Kagome stood outside the shrine with a suitcase. She was prepared to leave for Cross Academy. In front of her stood the family that raised her for the past 11 year.

"I guess this is bye for now." Kagome smiled back at the Higurashi's.

Ms. Higurashi smiled back along with the rest of the family. She replied, "You're always welcome to come back."

Souta held back his tears. Kagome moved in with the family not long after he was born, so he was only a baby. In all honesty, he didn't even know that Kagome was adopted until a few weeks prior when she was applying.

Kagome saw his expression so decided it was best to tease him to make him return to being himself. "Aw- Are those tears I see? I thought you were a man, but I guess you're still just a kid,"teased Kagome.

That statement riled Souta up. "Of course I'm a man! I'm already 12! 12 I say!"

The family including Kagome laughed at the young child- laughmanlaugh.

Kagome left the shrine and headed towards her new school.

Kaname was standing in the chairman's office. Apparently he had forgotten to inform him on some news. Because of his status, he and Kaien would keep each other up to date on information.

"So what do you wish to inform me of, "asked Kaname.

The headmaster exclaimed, "Oh yes there was something. We'll have a new student arriving today. She will begin class tomorrow."

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "Which class?"

He waved his hands in protest because he knew he was being accused of enrolling a night class student without consulting the moon dorm president first. This however was not the case. Kaien stated, "Day class."

"This time of year?" Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"Yes,"answered the headmaster. "It appears that her old school was caught on fire. They are re-constructing but that will take time." Kaname was just about to leave thinking that it was a waste of time. It was what he saud next that made him have mixed emotions. "That's it. I just wanted to inform you of Kagome Higurashi's arrival."

It couldn't be her could it? His mother did say she could travel back in time, but what was the chance that this was her time period. "I'll be taking my leave." After the amount of time separated from her, he was a skeptic.

Kagome looked at the large gate. She finally arrived at Cross Academy. This was her new beginning.

Two students dressed in a black uniform which looked identical to the one she received approached the gate and opened it. The girl had short brown hair and brown eyes. She had a white band around her arm. The boy had silver hair and violet eyes.

Kagome's gaze returned to the girl. Kagome raised a hand and placed it gently over her chest where the jewel resided beneath her shirt. Her aura reminded of of Juuri and Haruka, but she was human, and that was what confused her.

The brunette smiled brightly at Kagome. "You must be Kagome Higurashi the new student. I'm Yuuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryuu."

Kagome looked over at Zero. He had a vampiric feel to him. A level E perhaps? She also took notice that he looked bored and wanted to be almost anywhere else but there.

"Hai, that would be me," replied Kagome courteously.

"We are here to take you to the headmaster, then show you to your dorm. We'll have someone show you around the school tomorrow." Kagome nodded in agreement.

On the way to the chairman Zero was still acting the same.

"Let's just get this done and over with," the silver head said.

A tick mark appeared on Kagome's head. Once he started walking ahead more ticks found its way there. She was clearly irritated.

As they walked into the headmaster's office, Kagome finally had enough of him. "If you don't want to be here than just leave instead of pushing me aside like I don't exist!"

Zero turned his head and glared. Although she was entering his year, he was still a year older than her. She should show him respect not yell at him. Better yet, people were just annoying. What he didn't know was that she was also a year behind, so they were actually the same age.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth! Or better yet go to another school. Yeah that's it. Run home to mommy you brat!"

Kaien and Yuuki were surprised at his words though they shouldn't be. Zero always easily went into rage. Though this was a bit extreme to someone he just met.

"Zero," cried Yuuki outraged. She didn't know what to do. She looked towards Kagome to see her reaction. Instead of yelling back like her previous personality suggested, she froze still and her eyes were opened wide filled with hurt. She tilted her head downwards, so Yuuki could no longer see her expression. When she looked back up, the prefect saw extreme anger in her eyes.

She quickly slapped his face. It was hard enough to make Kaien and Yuuki wince at the noise it made at contact. There was also a red hand print on his left cheek now. "You stupid baka!" When he mentioned her mother, the first thing Kagome thought of was her death which took place in front of her.

Zero had his fists clenched. "Fine I'm leaving!" Zero left the room slamming the door on the way out.

"Gomen," whispered Kagome to the other two occupants in the room. That was not how she wanted to start anew. "I didn't mean to cause problems. It's just he was starting to remind me of someone. I didn't mean to take it out on him. Well, with the exception of the last comment."

"It's quite alright," reassured the headmaster. "Zero has quite the temper too. You see his parents are dead. He's seventeen. He refused to go to school for the longest time, so he is a year behind."

Kagome's eyes saddened. She knew how it felt. "Are you sure you should be telling me this? It's his personal life. Even if we do have alot in common. I wouldn't want people to share my life with strangers. He probably wouldn't either because it hurts to remember the past."

The two Cross' blinked. Yuuki asked, "How are you like him?"

Cross added, "Besides your temper, your profile seems completely different to his life." Of course it was her student profile that she had to hand in that he was talking about.

"I'm adopted. My parents are long dead. I'm seventeen too because I had to repeat my third year of middle school due to my absences." Kagome mysteriously added in a soft whisper, "And it appears much more as well.

After a quick chat about the rules and such, Yuuki guided her to the sun dormitory. Yuuki showed Kagome to her room. There is currently someone without a roommate, so you will be place with her. She handed her the key. "Sorry to be in a rush but gotta head to work.

Kagome opened the door only to see her new roommate. She had shoulder blade length black hair, but it was tied up into a ponytail. She had light brown eyes that glittered with amusement. "Ah! You must be my roommate. I am so excited! I'm Nozomi Nagashi by the way."

Kagome released her luggage as she was glomped my her new roommate. "Kagome Higurashi." This was going to be a long year.

* * *

><p><em>Darn it! I thought I was going to get to Kagome meeting Kaname again this chapter. Honestly I didn't plan on Zero and Kagome fighting like that it just wrote itself that way.<em>

_I'm in a bunch of pain. All my muscles are tensed and sore from soccer on thursday night as well as gym the next day, Anyone want a bruise of their hip? Because I got kicked there during soccer. Anyway wwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy off topic._

_To clear things up Kaname know that Kagome could travel back into the past. Juuri never revealed that she is a vampire, so he is still unaware. _

_I'll have themes on some of the upcoming chapters. I don't just want to follow the original plot b/c that gets boring b/c so many people do that. I will add parts from the original, but not entirely base it off of it. So if you have any theme ideas message me._

_Please review. ^^_

_Check out my friends' It's posted on my profile._


	6. We Meet Again

**Then and Now**

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Vampire Knight  
>Pairing: KagomeKaname  
>Rating: T (May Change)<p>

Author: Dark Void Princess 21 (DVP21)  
>Summary: What if Kaname was never engaged to Yuuki and had someone else he desired. He meets Kagome in the Feudal Era when he is just a kid and meets her again after her journey. And what's more is that there is more to her than meets the eye. The Higurashi's are her adoptive family. Her 'mother' was good friends with Kagome's parents who were vampires? How does this change everything?<p>

Chapter Six

Kagome sighed. She wasn't getting a break with her roommate Nozomi Nagashi. Don't get her wrong. Kagome thought the girl was nice and became her friend. It was just that she could be overly eccentric and boy crazy.

It had already been a week since she had transferred into Cross Academy. She had been able to escape visiting the so called night class for that long, but it no longer seem as she could avoid it. As previously said, Nozomi-chan is boy crazy. She wasn't an exception to the night class' 'charm' or so she heard.

Kagome was being dragged, quite literally, to the Moon Dorm by the back of her shirt collar. Nozomi wasn't going to allow her to escape. "Don't fret, Kagome," chirped her roommate. There are plenty of hot guys. Surely one will suit your tastes."

Kagome would usually speak up for herself, but today she found no point in doing so. She has already learned that there is no escape from her schemes. Might as well endure it once to get it done and over with.

Arriving at the top of the hill where the Moon Dorm was, Kagome saw the crowding of girls. They were screaming at the top of their lungs. They were worse than the girls at her last school! Were girls actually like that?

"Get back!" Kagome took notice of Yuuki. She was trying to get the day class students to back away from the gate.

From the corner of her eye she saw Zero leaning against the tree. From his annoyed expression, she assumed that he hated the job as well. Well, Kagome could only assume. She had meaning to apologize to him, but never got the chance to.

It was then that Kagome notice that Nozomi had already released her and ran off to join the other girls.

The possessor of the Shikon no Tama was relieved. She was thinking of just leaving and explaining to Nagashi-san later that she just wasn't interested in such things. Before leaving though, Kagome felt complied to apologize to the silver hair hunter.

Kagome walked over by the trees. It was easy since no one stood near him. They were all too occupied with the night class who haven't even arrived yet.

As she approached, Zero turned his head to show her his glare.

Kagome faltered in her step for a moment. She had gotten use to glares, especially once getting use to Sesshomaru, but she could see the emotions in his eyes behind his glare. Hate. Despair. Anger. The list continued. However she wasn't sure if those emotions were directed at her or someone else.

She finally got to Zero. She was about to speak when he said, "Save it for someone who cares."

Kagome replied, "I just wanted to apologize." This caught Zero off guard as he returned his gaze to her. "I wanted to say sorry for my behaviour at my arrival. You reminded me of someone else." An image of Inuyasha flashed through her head. "Someone who often neglected and infuriated me. I didn't mean to snap at you. Well except that last comment. Even if I wanted to go back to my mother, which I do, I can't. She's dead."

Zero understand the feeling, but he didn't try to sympathize with her. He wouldn't be Zero then. It would be best if the two just continued with their lives.

"By the way... Shouldn't you be helping Yuuki?" Because Zero was unresponsive, she figured that he wasn't going to get tied into the mess.

The gates suddenly opened. It was the first time that Kagome got a good feel of them. She recognized the feeling anywhere. Glancing at the group of beautiful beings Kagome quietly gasped.

Zero, the only one near her, heard, so he turned his head to look at her. Great. Another fan of the night class. He wasn't happy to be guarding them to start with.

'That's what's different,' thought Kagome. She never noticed that she finished her thought aloud. This was something that caught Zero's full and complete attention. "The night class... is a class of vampires."

Zero's eyes widened in alarm. He looked her over. She didn't appear to be anything special, so how did she know of vampires. Before he could say anything she ran towards the night class students. Was she stupid?

Kagome had caught a familiar presence. Someone she hadn't seen in a few years when she was still traveling back and forth to the Feudal Era.

Once she approached everyone, she fought her way through to the front of the line. She never noticed until then, but the day class students were finally lined up. Making her way through she was pushed. This made her trip and fall in the middle of the path of the night class students.

"Itai!"

"Who do we have here?" Kagome looked up to the owner of the voice. He wore the night class uniform. Kagome concluded that he was a vampire. He had ice blue eyes and blond hair. "Oh? Another student to add to my fan club? It's such an honor."

Kagome's face paled.

He took a strand of her hair and gently carried it to his face as he took in her scent. Much to the displeasure and protests of his fan girls. "What blood type are you?"

Kagome finally had it. She slapped his hand away to the surprise of everyone. Everyone with the exception of one. The dorm leader just continued to look at Kagome questioningly and longingly. She stood up and prod the blond with every word said to him. "Of course you would want to know! Keep your comments to yourself."

With each prod, he took a step back. At the end he tripped and fell on his behind.

Kagome bends over and whispers in his ear. "Besides I don't plan on becoming your next meal."

After spacing out for a moment, he came back to reality. He was about to shout something when he heard and all too familiar voice say, "Aidou."

"Y-Yes Kuran-sama?" His posture went rigid.

"Kaname?" Kagome looked at Kaname in disbelief. It was him. Her little Kaname. Though he wasn't a kid any longer. No. He was now a man.

* * *

><p>Hey! Sorry that it took longer than expected. I was dealing with a few things then I spent time at the beach today to destress.<p>

Now I have exmas this weekend then I'm free!

B/c of summer I will be taking some requests of people. Already working on some that I hope to post soon. I will only do so many so if you have a request send me a PM fast with your request and/or ideas!

P.s. also I have some sites posted on my profile that you should check out.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW~


	7. Ojousama

**Then and Now**

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Vampire Knight  
>Pairing: KagomeKaname  
>Rating: T (May Change)<p>

Author: Dark Void Princess 21 (DVP21)/KuroTenshi04 (Same Person just a temporary pen name to hide from my sister)  
>Summary: What if Kaname was never engaged to Yuuki and had someone else he desired. He meets Kagome in the Feudal Era when he is just a kid and meets her again after her journey. And what's more is that there is more to her than meets the eye. The Higurashi's are her adoptive family. Her 'mother' was good friends with Kagome's parents who were vampires? How does this change everything?<p>

Chapter Seven

"Kaname?" Kagome blinked. Was he really the little boy that... Kagome mentally blushed at the memory of the kiss. Then another figure not far behind him surprised her just as much. 'Rima?' Kagome only voiced her name in thought, but she continued to stare at the girl with orange hair.

Rima's eyes widened for a brief moment before dulling back to normal. 'That scent...'

Kagome removed her gaze from Rima to Kaname. Before anything could be said between the two, someone pulled her arm. Next thing she knew was that her back was pressed against another body. "Keep going Kuran." Kagome looked up. She knew that voice. It was Zero. "Class will begin soon." In reality the vampire hunter just wanted the vampires out of his sight.

Kaname took one last glance at Kagome. She could see in his eyes that she had explaining to do. Looking back at Zero, she also had explaining to do to him. She was confused to that. What did she have to explain.

"Yuuki start rounding the school. I have something to deal with." Yuuki looked confused when Zero started dragging Kagome in the direction of the headmaster's house/office. Nonetheless she began her prefect duties and began making her round around the school.

They reached the chairman's office. Zero slammed open the door. That alone was enough of a clue for Kaien to know it was his 'son'. He, however, was confused when he heard his newest student's voice in a yelling tone. "What the heck do you think you're doing? Release me at once!" Kagome didn't like that she had been pulled across the campus to visit the headmaster for who knows what reason.

"Zero? Why did you bring Kagome here?"

Kaien had barely finished asking his question when the silver head pushed Kagome in his direction before pointing his finger accusingly at her. "Why weren't we informed that _she_ knows about vampires?" Well he was straight to the point. Wait? When had she mentioned that she knew the night class were vampires... unless she spoke her thoughts aloud earlier.

Kaien glanced at Kagome with a more serious matter for once. "You know?"

Kagome nodded dumbly. "Yeah. I guess you could say that I have ties with the supernatural."

That was the beginning of a long conversation. During their chat, Kaien asked if Kagome would be a prefect. After all his children had complained how they had too much work for just them to handle. Kagome had denied at first. The job hadn't seemed very pleasant. Though seeing how the headmaster wasn't backing down, she told him that she would consider it. This pleased the eccentric man.

After finally escaping from the chairman and Zero, she began a walk in the woods. She needed time to think about things. _Several _things. It was then that she felt someone follow her. Kagome stopped walking but had yet to look behind her. "When do you plan to stop following me... Rima-chan?" Rima jumped out from one of the trees. She had yet to say anything. "Do you wish to ask me something?"

It was silent for a few more moments. Rima was studying the girl before her. Her scent: fresh rain water, roses, and lavenders. She only knew one person with that particular scent, however, it made no sense. The person she was thinking of was a vampire. "Who are you?"

Kagome smile sadly. "I see. You don't remember me. I wouldn't expect you too in this state I'm in."

"Tsu-"

Kagome interrupted. There were plenty of ears at school. "Hai, however, I wish you not to speak a word of this to anyone Rima. There are reasons for why things are. I may or may not return to my true form, so in the mean time it would be for the best for you to act as if you don't know me." When Rima asked how, Kagome responded, "Powers of purebloods are mysterious aren't they?"

Either way Rima listened to her. "Hai." She slightly bowed. "It's been almost twelve years. Welcome back... ojou-sama." Rima then quickly left. There was no point on staying. It would only cause suspicion.

* * *

><p><em>Hehe Sorry. I just wanted to post something before I went camping. Leaving tomorrow and I will be gone for a week. I know a lot of you are waiting for the interaction with Kaname but I keep running scenarios through my head in different ways it could happen. Haven't thought of something that really stands out to me. If anyone has suggestions for their conversation it may help.<em>

_Also if you can't tell I LOVE RIMA! ^^ One of my fav vampire. I'll explain things throughly later. One I return I plan to write a longet chapter._

_P.S. If you haven't notice I change my pen name for the time being. Sister found my account and I am trying to hide from her._

_Any ideas are welcomed._

_Now it's 3 AM and I didn't sleep much. Going to bed._


	8. Midnight

_**A/N: After the last chapter I have had a few people ask me what Ojou-sama is equivalent to My Lady/milady/mistress. It is used on girls/women who are of higher rank/standing. I hope that clears some things up.**_

**Then and Now**

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Vampire Knight  
>Pairing: KagomeKaname  
>Rating: T (May Change)<p>

Author: Dark Void Princess 21 (DVP21)  
>Summary: What if Kaname was never engaged to Yuuki and had someone else he desired. He meets Kagome in the Feudal Era when he is just a kid and meets her again after her journey. And what's more is that there is more to her than meets the eye. The Higurashi's are her adoptive family. Her 'mother' was good friends with Kagome's parents who were vampires? How does this change everything?<p>

Chapter Eight

After her quick meeting with Rima, Kagome continued her walk through the forest.

Many thoughts still plagued her mind.

But more just seemed to come.

Did she really want to become a prefect? To be around vampires all the time despite her past with them? She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of a lot of things now of days. Just when she believed that she could start her life anew her past was brought back up.

Perhaps there is no escaping the past, thought Kagome.

She glanced up. That night was only a half moon. Only a few stars could be seen. Most were dull, but there were a few that shined brightly.

Kagome made it out of the woods and onto one of the school's paths. Being fairly new, she still didn't know where that exact location was. The only thing significant was a squared fountain. She approached it. The sound of falling water was soothing. It was just what she needed. She had been way too stressed.

She sat at the ledge looking at her own reflection. Her black hair cascaded in front of her shoulder as she looked down. She closed her eyes before taking in a large breath of air only to release it as a sigh.

Opening her eyes -expecting to see her own reflection once again- she jumped slightly at the sight of not only her but another reflection as well. Causing an imbalance of weight, she slipped falling backwards. She never hit the ground as the newcomer caught her in their strong arms.

Kagome's eyes were closed tightly waiting for the impact. When she never felt it -instead replaced with warm, secure arms- she slowly opened her eyes to see Kaname. She whispered, "Kaname."

Takuma looked around the main lounge room of the moon dorm. Class had just finished for the night class. The green-eyed vampire had been talking to his friend and roommate, Senri Shiki, when he noticed another of his friends missing. Rima. Where did she go? When he voiced his question to Senri, he replied that he didn't know either.

The front door opened. There entered the person who had been on their minds. "Rima!" Ichijo and Shiki stood up from their seats and approached her, the blond being much more energetic. Though he normally was the more energetic the rest of the group. "Where were you?"

That seemed to snap Rima out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Senri and Takuma.

_Hai, however, I wish you not to speak a word of this to anyone Rima. There are reasons for why things are. I may or may not return to my true form, so in the meantime it would be for the best for you to act as if you don't know me._

Rima tensed for only a fraction of a moment before relaxing completely as normal. "Nowhere important. Just for a small stroll." Before she could be questioned any more, she excused herself to her room which she shared with Ruka.

Dropping a blood tablet into a glass of water she drank it in silence. Ruka was probably still chatting with others. She went back into deep though. Tsukimizu-sama, thought the aristocrat vampire.

_Even being young Rima stood tall with elegance just as she was taught to do. Though she was young in human years she was called by Keisuke Tsukimizu-sama and Natsuki Tsukimizu-sama. It was a surprise not only to her, but her family. For the past several years they didn't get out much and became more isolated. No one knew as much about them anymore._

_She had made an earlier promise to the family -though not in person- to keep their personal life, secret, not to tell others. She waited in the room until the two purebloods exited the room and presented themselves to her. When they did, she bowed._

_"You mustn't bow," stated Natsuki. "However, we would like your cooperation."_

_Rima blinked in surprise. Were all purebloods this- what's the word she was looking for? Nice? "Anything... but what can I do?" That was what she was curious about. _

_It was then that Rima took notice of the small infant half hidden behind Keisuke. She took a small amount of interest. She wondered who she was. She had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. It was like looking at a mini version of Keisuke. Well both mini and _female. _She didn't look much younger than her. Maybe a few human years at most._

_Keisuke used one of his hands to lead Kagome in front of him. The young pureblood looked hesitant. Keisuke announced, "This is Kagome Tsukimizu, our daughter. Kagome, this is Rima Toya. She'll be your playmate." Both children were surprised by this._

_A smile immediately took place on Kagome's face. "Really? Yay!" Kagome ran and hugged the light-orange hair girl. "I don't get to play much," she whispered. She looked up with her large innocent blue eyes. "Let's have fun. Kay, Rima-chan!"_

_"H-hai Tsukimizu-sama-" Rima stopped talking when she saw a cute pout on her face._

_"It's Kagome. Ka-go-me."_

_"Hai Kagome-sama." Kagome smiled. She didn't care for the distant honorific, but it was a start._

_It was a week later when Rima first discovered her condition. They were playing when Kagome suddenly yelled in pain. She went on her knees on the floor and wrapped herself her minute arms. There was pink and purple sparks zapping her and around her. Rima ran over to Kagome not knowing what to do._

_Keisuke entered the room running to his child. He used one of his many abilities to help sooth her. The pink and purple sparks continued but it didn't look as if she was in as much pain._

_"I don't know what happened." Rima was still panicking. More mentally then physically. Was she going to get blamed? She had been the only one with her, and her ability _was _lightning. Would he assume that it was her fault? "It's not my fault."_

_Rima was surprised when he responded, "I know it wasn't. This has been happening for a while. No need to blame yourself. Though I do recommend we bring her to her room." All she could do was nod at the pureblood vampire._

_Kagome's father carried her across the mansion to her room. He entered it. Walking over to her bed he gently placed her down. Just like the princess she was._

_Kagome opened her eyes. They held such pain. Tears built up and spilled over on their own. "It hurts daddy."_

_He moved closer to her trying to provide as much comfort as he could. He finally comforted her enough for her to fall asleep through her pain. The clashing instincts, purity vs. vampiric, continued through her slumber._

_Keisuke turned his attention to the noble vampire. "Gomen about that Toya-san." He could tell that she was worried for Kagome. "Natsuki and I aren't quite sure what it is, but something pure is interfering with her vampire nature. I'm afraid she will be in this state for a while." As he arose from sitting on the bed, he continued, "There is no point for you to continue your stay, for today at least. You may return next week."_

_As instructed, Rima returned a week later. She headed straight to Kagome's room. She was informed that although her _condition_ was currently gone, she was bed ridden. She was too weak from dealing with the pain on her small body for the long period of time._

_There wasn't much for them to do. Eventually Kagome decided that she wanted to do Rima's hair. Taking a brush, Kagome began to brush Rima's beautiful light-orange hair. "Ne Rima-chan, you're pretty." This flustered Rima. "Really pretty!" When Kagome finished with her hair, Rima was allowed to look in the mirror to see. Kagome had tied her hair into two ponytails, one on each side of her head. It was tied with two ribbons. Each ribbon was white and had baby blue snowflakes on them. "Taa daa! Do you like it Rima-chan?"_

_In the mirror's reflection Rima could see an excited Kagome at the edge of her bed. Continuing to stare at the mirror, she smile. "Hai. I like it... a lot."_

Rima took the two black ribbons out of her hair. Opening a small accessory box she saw two all too familiar white and blue snowflake pattern ribbon. She closed her eyes as a content smile made its way onto her face. Placing her ribbons back into the box, she then closed it. In a small whisper she gave her thanks. "Kagome-sama, thank goodness you're alive."

Kagome stared up into Kaname's deep brown-mahogany eyes. The familiar warmth could still be noticed from when he was a kid. She looked closer to them. Something was different. They were filled with so much sorrow and pain. Kagome slowly allowed her hand to reach up and cup his cheek. There was just something about him. "Why?"

The pain in Kaname's eyes became more noticeable. "I should be the one asking that." Kagome began to feel guilty. She knew where the conversation was leading to. She turned her head not wanting to look him in the eyes. It was a long while later until he released her back on her feet. The hand placed on his cheek was slowly sliding off when Kaname placed his own on top of hers. Not that Kagome saw his expression- considering she turned her head the other way- but his expression had softened into complete contentment.

For the pureblood prince it had been so long. She had grown little from then, but what little he has seen so far, she was still the same exact Kagome that he knew and fell in love with as a child.

Kagome turned her head back to the pureblood prince and blushed. Was her presence really that big of a deal? Remembering the past her blush darkened. She guessed it must have. "I guess I have some explaining to do." Normally she would have laughed nervously, but she had a feeling that would only make the situation even more awkward. "Starting with how I'm still alive."

"You traveled through time."

Huh? Kagome was bewildered. "How did you..?"

"I have my sources. However, I began to feel as if you were abandoning me. Years after years I waited for you to return. You remember your promise don't you?" Kagome could only dumbly nod as she remembered.

_"We'll see each other again right?" Kaname sounded vulnerable. It genuinely surprised Kagome._

_Kagome smiled in return. "Yeah... someday."_

"Sorry. Later came a lot later then you expected, right?" It took a moment for Kagome to form words.

"I gave up." Kagome's head snapped up to look at Kaname. He had given up? It was a long time, so she guessed that it shouldn't be all that much of a surprise. So then why did she feel sadden by this fact. "I thought you had_ abandoned_ me." He brought her closer to him. "I thought you didn't _want _to see me." He brought his arms around her into an embrace. "That you had simply _forgotten _me." Kaname pulled Kagome so that she was pressed against him. His head rested on top of hers as he took in her sent. He wanted to make sure she was there and wasn't leaving.

"It's not like that. It was never like that." Relief washed over Kaname. Kagome took the time to explain her situation to Kaname, about the well and time traveling. Not about her childhood and her parentage.

Kaname's heart began to ache. It was the reason as to why he would search for any small similarities between Yuuki and Kagome, the reason why he suffered when Kagome left him without a trace to follow. Throughout all the years, and his pain and suffering. In the end one fact always remained the same. He loved her. Kaname relaxed against Kagome more before grasping her upper arms and moved just far enough away so that he could look her in the eyes. "My words still stand."

Kagome looked clueless as to what he was instigating. Her facial features suddenly changed as the light bulb in her head lights up. Blood quickly rushed to her cheeks. Kaname was amused with all the expressions. Her eye lids lowered. What did she feel for him? Something seemed to ignite when she met him again. Then again she only just met him again. People change in time. She didn't truly know much about him. He knew even less of her, and she wasn't about to go spill all her secrets to him. "Kaname... you don't know me. I mean not really. I have many secrets. Just like last time we spoke."

Kaname caressed her cheek lovingly. "You can tell me anything."

That stirred something inside Kagome, but she wasn't about to break. "I'm sorry. I'm not ready. Not ready to face the truth that is. Just leave it at that... Please."

That struck hard at Kaname. They were the same words spoken as last time, the last part at least. It was spoken with the same emotion. It was a sad emotion that made him want to take her and hide her away from the pain and cruelty of the world. He decided to change the topic. "So why are you out here in the middle of the night?"

"Well- You see- Ah- I was- Um- Conflicted." Kagome told Kaname about the headmaster's offer to become a guardian. Kagome's anger rose as she saw him muffle his laugh with his hand.

"That's all?" He couldn't help his laughter. It was so trivial.

"It's not funny!" Kagome covered her mouth with both her hands. She didn't exactly know how far the dorms were. She just hoped that she didn't wake anyone up with her yelling. Removing her hands, she puffed her cheeks. Her cheeks once again flushed though this time from both embarrassment and anger. She crossed her arms across her chest. After a moment, he anger suddenly dispersed. Sitting on the edge of the waterfall she stated, "It will bring back some memories. Then there is the fact that the night class has crazy, stalker, fan-girls. I swear if I join they will be the death of me. I'm too young to die."

"Hmm. When did you learn to give up so easily? That's not the Kagome I know."

Shit. He had cornered her. She couldn't back out now because he had a point. What happened to the her that would stand up to anything? Naraku was scarier than a bunch a girls. "I'll do it!"

The next morning loud screams of excitement could be heard across the academy. "I'm so happy," cried the chairman.

Zero and Yuuki entered the office with their ears covered. "Why the hell are you screaming?"

"Zero. Yuuki. Meet the new prefect."

Kagome just stood there awkwardly. As the three teens stared at each other, they all came to a silent conclusion. Kaien was way too enthusiastic and eccentric in the morning... or anytime at that.

**Kay Kay. So some of you (okay a lot of you) wanted a longer chapter so here it is. Haven't written in a while so a lot of ideas flowed through my head while writing and this chapter just ended up long on its own. Not EVERY chapter will be this long though. Just thought I should make that clear now**

**Also thank you ShikiKira for editing!**

**Also I want to become a better writer so any advice would also be welcomed. I understand there is a underlying truth, but if you are giving advice please don't sound completely rude about it.**

**Please review! ^-^**

**And please check out my story Lost and Broken... and read the note inside of it.**


	9. Maria Kurenai

**Then and Now**

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Vampire Knight  
>Pairing: KagomeKaname  
>Rating: T (May Change)<p>

Author: Dark Void Princess 21 (DVP21)  
>Summary: What if Kaname was never engaged to Yuuki and had someone else he desired. He meets Kagome in the Feudal Era when he is just a kid and meets her again after her journey. And what's more is that there is more to her than meets the eye. The Higurashi's are her adoptive family. Her 'mother' was good friends with Kagome's parents who were vampires? How does this change everything?<p>

Chapter Nine

Nozomi Nagashi had been the first person, aside from the other prefects and Kaname, to learn that Kagome was now officially a Prefect. When Kagome first told her, she squealed in delight. She was slightly jealous but she was both joyful and excited enough for the both of them seeing that Kagome was still conflicted. As much as she cared for Nozomi, she was a perfect example why it wasn't such a good idea. Even at the mention of the night class, the fans go wild. However, after Nozomi seemed to be in a completely different world, fantasizing the night class.

Unfortunately for Kagome, her first day as prefect was going to be much harder than anticipated due to the sudden new student. Yep! you heard her right. New student as in Kagome was no longer the newest. This caused a large commotion especially since the newest student was part of the night class. Though to the dismay of the day class girls, the new student was a girl. Her name is Maria Kurenai and the three prefects were instructed by the headmaster to help her fit in while Kaname had his own plans sorted out with a few of the night class students. Mainly Takuma aiding her.

As Zero, Yuuki, and Kagome walked towards the moon dorm gates, Kagome asked the two, "So what's the new student's name?"

Kagome was genuinely curious. A fact that Zero hated and Yuuki loved. Which is why the vampire hunter's mood darkened while Yuuki's mood brightened drastically as she began to talk Kagome's ear off. Kagome didn't catch most of what the brunette was saying but caught pieces including the name of the new vampire student. When she heard Yuuki say her name, she stopped in her tracks. Maria Kurenai. That could be bad. Very bad. Internally Kagome was frantically panicking over the name though Yuuki wondered why she stopped. Zero on the other hand continued his way to _his hell-_ to the vampires.

Kagome noticing the confused look on Yuuki's face explained that it was nothing before Yuuki even got the chance to ask.

Finally arriving at the Moon Dorms the prefects pushed the day class away. Well- Yuuki was pushing the day class away while Kagome blocked the entrance gate with a sweat drop due to some of the girls tactics while Zero stayed out of the way before yelling and glaring clearing the girls back enough for the gates to open.

As Kagome watched the night class exit through the gate she froze. She was oblivious to Yuuki's screams or that Kaname was approaching her. Her eyes strayed to the new vampire student and narrowed in suspicion as she noticed-

"Good evening new prefect."

Kagome jumped as she was disrupted from her musings. She blushed in embarrassment as she noticed it was only Kaname. She felt so stupid at being caught staring.

Kaname briefly covered his mouth with his non-clenched fist to cover a smile that wanted to appear before using that hand to help her off the ground to where she had fallen. "Ah... Thanks Kaname."

"You seem interested in Maria," he stated.

Kagome panicked, and she wasn't doing a very good job in hiding it. "Ah- No! Not at all... um- ah- just a bit curious at someone newer than me." Kagome had to think fast. Anything- absolutely anything to change the subject. "So- ah." A thought hit her. Her eyes lite up as she thought of a new topic. "So the school is holding a dance for both day class and night class. That should be interesting. Well- um- nice to talk to you, Kaname. Thanks again for cheering me up last night." Seeing Yuuki gave her a perfect escape from being questioned. "Looks like Yuuki needs my help. Well gotta go." Without another word she ran over to help Yuuki quite relieved. Kaname was smart. If she hadn't left, he probably would get her to confess something that shouldn't be said.

Ruka who was walking next to Akatsuki said, "Well that was rude." She would have ranted about Kagome being with her precious Kaname but seeing that she wanted away from him- that both pleased and ired the aristocrat- and did not dot on him like the brunette, human prefect, she allowed _most_ of her comments slide by unsaid.

Kain replied nothing in returned but stared gently at Ruka.

The three that had actually paid attention to Kagome's weird behaviour was Kaname, Rima, and surprisingly Maria.

Kagome sent a side glance to Rima as she tried to disappear from Maria's view.

Something in Kagome's eyes immediately told Rima that something was wrong. Perhaps it was why she tried to avoid Kaname. Or maybe it had to do with the reason why she was trying to disappear from Kurenai's sight. She wasn't dumb. It was obvious. Most couldn't tell as they weren't paying attention, but Rima was confused. It was obvious that Kagome wanted to talk to her but hadn't she just said a few nights prior to act as if they didn't know each other. The other vampires would be able to tell if she just suddenly left unless-

"I forgot my pocky." Glancing over to the president of the Moon Dorms with her usual apathetic eyes. "May I go back and get it."

Shiki looked back at Rima curiously and anxiously. She was usually the one to bring them their snack to 'class'. However, she usually wouldn't forget something like that. He let it pass not caring too much. He would just have to ask later.

When she received a nod for confirmation, she made her way back to the Moon Dorm. A good 20 minutes later she came out of the Moon Dorm property. Everyone had already left just like she had expected. The orangette made her way into the woods where she could smell Kagome's scent. "Why?" she asked.

"Gomen Rima-chan. At the moment you are the only one who I can trust completely. Keep a watch on Maria Kurenai."

"Hai, but why?" Rima found no hesitation in answering. To her, Kagome was her pureblood leader. It didn't matter that Kaname was more respected by the vampire race. As an individual, Kagome-ojou would- _will _always come first.

"I know this must be hard for you Rima, so if you ever don't want to do something, all you must do is say so. I won't force you." Seeing that Rima wasn't going to budge, Kagome whispered with her full gratitude, "Thank you. Thank you for staying by my side- even now in my position. Thank you for not leaving me alone. Thank you... for being my friend." Kagome looked up at the sky as she explained, "I don't trust _Maria Kurenai._ My reasoning? Simply because that isn't her. It is, but she is not. I can sense it. Two souls within one body. One soul is resting while the other takes over. But for that to happen, the other soul must belong to a pureblood. Please watch out for her. Not only for the protection of the others but for Maria herself."

Seeing Kagome's grim expression, Rima asked, "Did you know her?"

Kagome shook her head before a small, sad smile appeared. "We never did receive the pleasure of meeting. You see she was my mother's cousin's daughter. In other words my second cousin. She has a weak body. Or at least she is suppose to from what I hear. That is why we had never formally met. We both had our weak body and illnesses. Forgive me for putting this on you. Someday, I promise I'll make it up to you. I am just unable to do so at this moment. You should hurry on to class now." Kagome felt the breeze of the wind. As she opened her eyes, Rima was gone. Gomen nasai Rima, thought Kagome, I would prefer to do this myself but it seems fate will toy with me again.

She pulled a letter from her uniform pocket. The writing on the envelope was all neat and proper. However, it was the name on the return address that Kagome's eyes couldn't leave. Shippo.

**Yawn... Sorry for the long wait, but I did warn that I got a part time job and that I was going back to school. Been super busy lately. Then I got stuck half way through the chapter thinking when the story is being taken place.**

**Anyway I hope you review.**

**P.S. For all you Harry Potter fan's! Check out **Grey Magic: Corina Vallen **by **Miyokari

**She is a good friend of mine and I helped out with some of the ideas for plot points so I hope you enjoy it. I think she is posting the next chapter in the next few days.**


	10. Letter

**Then and Now**

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Vampire Knight  
>Pairing: KagomeKaname  
>Rating: T (May Change)<p>

Author: Dark Void Princess 21 (DVP21)  
>Summary: What if Kaname was never engaged to Yuuki and had someone else he desired. He meets Kagome in the Feudal Era when he is just a kid and meets her again after her journey. And what's more is that there is more to her than meets the eye. The Higurashi's are her adoptive family. Her 'mother' was good friends with Kagome's parents who were vampires? How does this change everything?<p>

Chapter Ten

Kagome had been in contact with Shippo for a while now. He was currently in Germany. Something about some worldwide supernatural meeting. Sesshomaru was suppose to attend, but he was currently busy in America. Therefore Shippo was attending in his position.

Kagome flipped the envelope. She tared it open to remove and open the letter. She had been waiting anxiously for the response.

_Kagome,_

_I miss you~ Sorry for how long it took to gain this response. This meeting board discussion is boring and pointless. Stupid Fluffy probably purposely went to deal with business in America just so he wouldn't have to attend this thing. He probably likes my suffering-oops! don't tell him I wrote that._

_Now onto more serious business. I have reliable sources that guarantee Keisuke Tsukimizu's death. Apparently sometime during winter five years ago. My sources assured me who the killer was. This may come to a shock to you-or it may not. The person responsible for Keisuke's death is-_

Kagome stared at the paper in hatred. She finally confirmed that her father is dead. The killer being the person all her hatred was pointed towards.

_-Rido Kuran_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the length. I will try to update twice tomorrow (who knows what stories) at my usual length. Got home from school and had to leave for work... didn't get home till 10 and I have to work 9 am tomorrow so I am headed to bed. I just wanted to keep my promise.<em>

_Good news! My birthday is on Tuesday. I hope my dad gives me my new computer for that instead of christmas. The only thing stopping him is my sister._


	11. Imprisonment

**Then and Now**

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Vampire Knight  
>Pairing: KagomeKaname  
>Rating: T (May Change)<p>

Author: Dark Void Princess 21 (DVP21)  
>Summary: What if Kaname was never engaged to Yuuki and had someone else he desired. He meets Kagome in the Feudal Era when he is just a kid and meets her again after her journey. And what's more is that there is more to her than meets the eye. The Higurashi's are her adoptive family. Her 'mother' was good friends with Kagome's parents who were vampires? How does this change everything?<p>

Chapter Eleven

A red and blue eyed man peered down to his prisoner in a weak and defenceless state. "Rumours are a good thing. People succumb to them every time," he said.

Fierce blue eyes glare at his captor. "Why don't you just kill me and take my powers? We both know that is all you truly want: power. All the possible power you can obtain.

The multicoloured eyed man stared at the pureblood vampire amused. To have a pureblood tied under his grasp. He enjoyed torturing the fool who had made one too many bad decisions in life. "Do you not yearn for the same thing? You are a pureblood after all. The search for the ultimate power. To have control- to rule over everything. Or perhaps you being this weak for five years is beginning to get to you. You know, five years is only a minor amount for the eternity we have to live."

"Rido!" The man now know as Rido turned to the captive pureblood. "That doesn't answer my question!"

"I thought someone as smart as you could have figured it out. Right now leaving you alive is more of an asset. After all, your _precious _daughter is still out there. Once she knows poor _daddy_ is alive, she will fall right into my trap. Two pure-bloods is better than one. Isn't that right Keisuke?"

"Rido!" He pulled against the chains that seem to zap him inflicting some harm. He screamed in pain. In fact, burn marks were left on his skin before rapidly healing. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"You don't have much of a choice now do you? You're a bit... _preoccupied." _Rido laughed at Keisuke's feeble attempts to release himself. It was nothing new. "Though you shouldn't fret." Rido approached the helpless pureblood. He drew his face near his own. "You're still on my list. Of course along with Yuuki Kuran, Shizuka Hio, and your own daughter. Things are already being set into place."

Rido stands straight again as he heads for the door stopping at the frame to look back at the horrified expression on the prisoner's face.

"This should teach you to never stand in my way again."

Rido turned back around and left Keisuke's sight.


	12. Schemes

****I would like to apologize for my long absense.**

**Then and Now**

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Vampire Knight  
>Pairing: KagomeKaname  
>Rating: T (May Change)<p>

Author: Dark Void Princess 21 (DVP21)  
>Summary: What if Kaname was never engaged to Yuuki and had someone else he desired. He meets Kagome in the Feudal Era when he is just a kid and meets her again after her journey. And what's more is that there is more to her than meets the eye. The Higurashi's are her adoptive family. Her 'mother' was good friends with Kagome's parents who were vampires? How does this change everything?<p>

Chapter Twelve

Kagome stared at the alarm clock from her uncomfortable position in bed. She was already getting less sleep than the usual because of her acceptance of the role of being a school prefect, however, the new information of who murdered her father scared her mind as she thought about it all night. She didn't get the tiniest amount of sleep. She just kept tossing and turning as Nozomi slept soundly. Kagome finally gave up on sleeping and prepared for school early. Better yet this gave her a chance to go speak with the headmaster.

After getting dressed into her black day class uniform, she made her way towards Headmaster Cross' home and office.

Arriving at his home, Kagome knocked on the door. She didn't even know why she bothered. He was probably still asleep. Kagome sighed. Just as she turned around to waste time elsewhere, the door opened to reveal Kaien Cross. It was odd. This was the first time she had seen him tired. Usually, he would be eccentric. "Kagome?"

"Forgive me, headmaster. I wasn't thinking that you were probably still asleep. I mean it is really early. I'll just be taking my leave," said Kagome nerved at the thought of awakening the headmaster.

"No. No. It's fine. If you're here, you probably wish to discuss something. How about we talk over breakfast?" Kagome was surprised to how nonchalant Kaien was. After all, she had met some pretty temperamental people who would go berserk at the mere thought of waking them up before necessary.

Kagome gave him a gentle smile. "Arigatou, that sounds nice." She was unaware what mess she just entered into.

She had quickly learned that Kaien was not a chef. He failed at making even the simplest things. She mildly wondered how Yuuki and Zero had lived throughout the past years. They obviously weren't getting nutrition from him. Perhaps one of them was a decent cook. To release them from his miserable food, Kagome kicked the headmaster out of his own kitchen. First she cleaned up the mess he had made then she began to cook a proper meal. It wouldn't be anything extravagant, but at least they could then eat something edible. As the food cooked, she began to boil water for the tea.

She sighed as her shoulders slumped.

As the food finished cooking, Kagome brought it to the other room on a tray. She made two trips. Once for the food and another for the tea.

Getting settled down at the table Kagome sighed in delight as the fresh hot tea travelled down her throat into her stomach. That felt nice. She tried not to focus on Kaien who was starry eyes at the food. "This is delicious~" Tears began to run down his cheeks.

"Honestly you're an adult. You should at least be able to cook for yourself."

"Cooking was never my forte," he said taking a sip of tea, "that is why we became so dependant on Zero cooking." Kagome sweat dropped. No wonder Zero was temperamental. "But I don't believe you came here this early to talk about my eating habits, ne?"

Kagome silently nodded. It was true. There was a reason why she was there. She needed to speak with him. "True. I was actually going to ask permission to leave the school grounds this weekend."

Jumping to conclusions, the headmaster intervened into her explanation. "Ah! You want to find a dress for the dance, don't you? Don't worry, a lot of students have asked too. It is a special occasion after all. So, who are you going with?"

Kagome blinked. "Actually, I wasn't planning on getting a dress."

Kaien recognized the atmosphere and his own demeanour changed accordingly.

"My father was killed by a vampire five years ago." Kagome left out the fact that a pure-blood vampire was what killed him. Kaien knew not the notion of her situation, and she wasn't about to blab secrets her parents had worked so hard keeping. Besides, if she were to tell him, she wanted to chase a pure-blood vampire, he surely would not accept her request. "The information around the death is vague. He knew someone was after him. He left me with another family to keep me safe. However, he was finally found and killed."

Kaien's eyes soften at the girl. There was one thing that wasn't adding up though. Why would a vampire hunt her father? He would have to keep that information for later. "So you want to leave the school grounds to gather information. Finding the truth won't change the events which have already occurred."

Kagome nodded. She knew that the past could not be altered. That didn't mean she couldn't extract revenge though. "There's more though. I wish for you to write a letter to the Hunter's Association to allow me access to the records."

"Why me? If you are aware of the association, then you should be aware the information you want is off limits." Kaien intertwined his fingers as he regarded the smaller girl.

"I'm aware, but that is the best place to start. Besides, I believe they will listen to you. After all, you were their ace for quite some time. If I remember correctly, some even believe you to have more vampire blood than human blood. You are quite old, 'Vampire Without Fangs'. You are quite representable among them. Many have heard of your legend"

Kaien was quite surprised by her knowledge even if he wasn't content with everything he has done in the past. He closed his eyes and thought about this. There were risks if she went alone. Though he doubted she would just give up on her search if he were to decline. He opened his eyes to stare at Kagome once more. Determination dominated her eyes as it clearly showed her devotion.

"Alright but on one condition," the headmaster finally concurred.

Kaname stared down at his chess bored. Everything had been rearranged since Kagome's arrival.

It ire him that she continued to push him away. It hurt, even if he could tell that part of her wanted to remain with him. There was something that made her push him away. Something that she continues to hide from him. There was only one thing to do: discover what she is hiding and get her to return his affections.

Takuma was getting dragged around by an excited Maria. Despite it being day time, she insisted on being outside than in bed. Up ahead she saw Maria stop. It was about time. Maybe she would allow him to catch his breath.

"Ne. Ne. Takuma, who is that?" Maria pointed at a black hair, blue eyed girl from afar.

Takuma blinked. It was the girl that stood up to Aido. If he remembered correctly from the past few nights, she was also the new prefect. "Ano... her name... her name..." Then the name came to him. "Aha! Kagome Higurashi. She transferred here too little under a month ago. The headmaster also put her in the position of prefect.

"Hmm... Her blood..." Maria said gazing at Kagome's disappearing figure.

Takuma began to panic. Kaname made him responsible of Maria. He couldn't allow her to get into trouble. "Ah~ Maria, you can't drink her blood."

Maria stared up innocently at Takuma. It wasn't as if the though hadn't crossed her mind, but she had thought of more important things. Things the blond next to her couldn't begin to imagine. So instead she played along. "Okay, Ichijo."

Takuma sighed in relief. It seems all would be fine... for now.

_****I'm sorry for the long wait, but be rest assured I just finished typing out the next few chapters so when I know a good amount of people read this chapter I will post the next.**_


	13. Suspicion

**Then and Now**

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Vampire Knight  
>Pairing: KagomeKaname  
>Rating: T (May Change)<p>

Author: Dark Void Princess 21 (DVP21)  
>Summary: What if Kaname was never engaged to Yuuki and had someone else he desired. He meets Kagome in the Feudal Era when he is just a kid and meets her again after her journey. And what's more is that there is more to her than meets the eye. The Higurashi's are her adoptive family. Her 'mother' was good friends with Kagome's parents who were vampires? How does this change everything?<p>

Chapter Thirteen

Kagome walked towards the academy building along with her roommate, Nozomi Nagashi, and another classmate of theirs, Arisu Takahashi. They chatted until they reached the school; they all were a part of a different class. Kagome took her seat in the middle of the farther row from the door. She took out her books waiting for the class to begin. Looking around the room, Zero had just entered—admittedly tired but he was still there—and Yuuki still hadn't arrived. A few minutes later, Yuuki was able to arrive just before the bell, and took her regular seat next to Sayori.

Kagome was distracted during the lesson. Thankfully, she wasn't tired. Otherwise, she probably would have been scolded like the other two prefects. Kagome found it odd though. From all the first year classrooms, all the prefects had somehow managed to all be in the same class. She wondered who planned that out. Though, Chairman Cross didn't know of her awareness and didn't ask her to join until later after her enrollment. Perhaps it really was just some coincidence.

As the teacher went on about some lesson, Kagome just kept tapping the lead of her pencil against her notebook. Her mind wandering to what the chairman told her.

"_Alright but on one condition," the headmaster finally concurred. "You need to find someone to accompany you. It's not safe to be wandering around by yourself. Especially not for what you are insisting."_

Kagome sighed. Who was she supposed to ask to accompany her without them sticking their nose somewhere where it didn't belong. The day class was pretty much all ruled out due to the fact they didn't know the existence of vampires, and she couldn't just reveal that. Kagome also couldn't get one of the vampires to accompany her because—well—it is a Vampire Hunter Association. They wouldn't take kindly to vampires roaming around one of their headquarters. That left practically no one. There was the headmaster himself, some new teacher (Toga Yagari), Yuuki, and Zero. That all. Those were her options. The chairman was the chairman; plus if Kagome assumed correctly, then he was becoming suspicious of her activities. She didn't really know Yagari-sensei, so he was out too. She also didn't want to involve Yuuki—she had suspicions about her heritage, but she wasn't ready to have that conversation, plus the girl…how to put this is a nice way. Yuuki could be an airhead. Sure, that could be beneficial to cover what Kagome was planning, but she didn't want to put the girl in danger. Then there was Zero. He was Zero.

Kagome wanted to groan. This weekend was not going to end well if it happens at all.

* * *

><p>While most of the night class was now asleep or headed to bed, Maria Kurenai, currently residing in the old moon dorm was still awake. "Something is odd about that girl. Her blood…" <em>It smells similar to Natsuki Asahina.<em> She knew that Asahina-sama had gotten married to another pureblood. Someone from the Tsukimizu family if she remembered correctly. They also had a child. They were supposed to meet. They were actually supposed to grow up together. But because of her illness and something else regarding the Tsukimizu-hime they never got the chance to even meet. Because of this Maria grew closer to another pureblood who is a distant relative from the other side of her family, Shizuka Hio.

Maria flipped through a photo album that she had brought along with her. She came upon a picture of the elegant couple. Natsuki and Keisuke. She looked fiercely at the picture as if she would come to the conclusion that she suspected. Looking at Keisuke, Maria could admit that both his and Kagome's hair was black, and they both had blue eyes, but that appeared to be the end of their similarities. Focusing on Natsuki's figure now, Maria searched for any similarities. At first she was focusing too hard and missing the obvious. She sighed and looked at the picture once more and found the hint she needed. Natsuki's stature.

Maria's hunch was not for certain, but she would keep this information to herself for the time being. After all Shizuka-sama was using her body, so they had other things to worry about. Furthermore, there were major gaps in her theory; for example Kagome's species. Though, the fact the human was avoiding her purposely was enough for suspicion to begin with. Closing the album, Maria changed into sleep wear, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The Day classes were ending and Kagome was beginning to panic. She hadn't gotten much done in class. She would have to borrow Nozomi's notes later. Just more to add on her mind. But right now, she had to hurry to the moon dorm before the gate opens. On the way to the moon dorm she thought, <em>Why did I agree to be a prefect again. Sure it allows me more flexibility to the school rules, but I might go deaf by the end of the month at this rate. Oh yeah. Kaname manipulated me into becoming a prefect. I wonder why he wanted me to be one anyway. <em>Sometimes Kagome thought Kaname wanted to see her suffer for suddenly disappearing on him or for rejecting him. After all why else could he want to spend her free time after classes around rowdy girls. They weren't all bad people. Some may not have been the nicest, but a lot of them were merely boy crazy.

Kagome helped Yuuki keep the girls back. Glancing to the side, she saw Zero doing nothing. She twitched in annoyance, but calmed herself down. _Stay calm Kagome. Get yourself together. He's your only real option to get out this weekend._

The gates began to open and Kagome turned to stare at the approaching night class. Her situation would have been so much easier if she could just bring a vampire along. She missed spending quality time with Rima.

"Are you alright." Kagome snapped out of her thoughts to see Kaname standing before her. "You seem spaced out." It the background, Kagome could see Aidou flirting with the day class girls and Yuuki trying to make him stop.

"It's nothing." Kaname gave her a disbelieving look. "Really, I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure something out." The girls screams got louder. Well the dance was coming up soon. They were all probably hoping they would be asked to go by one of the night class students, or at least have one dance with them.

"Is it something I can assist you with?"

Kagome sighed. "Unfortunately no. I wish it was that simple. Thanks for offering to help, but I'm sure things will work out." Kagome noticed Zero leaving the area. He probably didn't want to deal with the girls as per usual. "Gomen ne for cutting this chat short. There's something I gotta do. See ya."

Kaname's smile disappeared, and his eyes narrowed as he watched Kagome disappear in the same direction Kiryuu wandered off.

* * *

><p>"Zero!"<p>

Zero stopped walking and turned around to see Kagome following him. "What do you want?"

Kagome had decided to ask Zero to go with her to the Vampire Hunter Association. He was supposedly a vampire hunter anyway. Plus, he probably wouldn't ask her too many questions if any at all. Furthermore, they were similar in several ways, so if she did have to explain anything, he would be able to understand. Both lost their parents. Both had to repeat a year. Both could be temperamental. But most importantly: both became something that contradicted their being—Zero had become a vampire and Kagome had become a miko; not that Zero knew she knew this.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend."

Zero stared at Kagome confused. "Hai."

"Tha—wait…what? What are you doing?"

Zero explained, "The chairman gave Yuuki and I a job to get things from town. I personally think that the man is too lazy to get his own stuff."

"Chairman Cross is making you do it…" Kagome dazed off but was deeply infuriated. Kaien knew she wouldn't be able to find someone to accompany her. "Why that little… thanks anyway Zero."

Kagome ran off and Zero became confused. _What was that about?_

* * *

><p>Kaien looked up as the door opened and slammed against the wall.<p>

"You set me up!"

* * *

><p><strong>So my b-day is in less than two weeks, and although I'm not eager for it, I am using it as an excuse to motivate me as much as I can by then. I have school work to balance with fanfiction life though, so don't expect miracles. This is the second story I've updated today! So if you want a certain story updated drop a hint and that may affect which stories are updated and how many chapters are updated.<strong>


	14. Late Night Encounters

**Then and Now**

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Vampire Knight  
>Pairing: KagomeKaname  
>Rating: T (May Change)<p>

Author: Dark Void Princess 21 (DVP21)  
>Summary: What if Kaname was never engaged to Yuuki and had someone else he desired. He meets Kagome in the Feudal Era when he is just a kid and meets her again after her journey. And what's more is that there is more to her than meets the eye. The Higurashi's are her adoptive family. Her 'mother' was good friends with Kagome's parents who were vampires? How does this change everything?<p>

Chapter Fourteen

Kagome slammed the door open yelling, "You set me up!" She bet that it was all a plan to make sure she wouldn't go to the Vampire Hunter Association.

Kaien stared at Kagome confused by her sudden intrusion in raging anger.

"You knew that there are limited people who would be able to go with me. One being someone I don't know. Two being your children who you already gave a job to do. Then you!"

Kaien was confused. Had he told Yuuki and Zero to do something. He searched through his memories before recalling the list of supplies he wanted them to get. He scratch the back of his head nervously. Kagome thought he had screwed her over. As Kagome approached him, he waved his arms in defense. "It's not what it looks like. I forgot all about their job."

Kagome inhaled then exhaled, releasing some of the tension in her muscles. Her temper wouldn't get her any further, and she really needed to leave the school grounds to begin her research. Shippo was extremely busy and couldn't do everything. This was her personal problem after all. "Gomen ne." The chairman was surprised by the sudden change in emotions. Her fury departed, but now she looked solemn. "It's just… this is something extremely important to me. So I am asking you! please, I beg of you." She bowed ninety degrees in a formal way. "Please accompany me this weekend. Please allow me to go."

Kaien Cross stared at Kagome who was motionless from her bowing position.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Kagome returned to her prefect duties. Complications kept on accumulating, and she had a feeling there were many more surprised to come.<p>

She felt a surge of power transfer in her body as she sensed a nearby presence. However, due to the incredible speed of vampires, by the time she turned to face the vampire's direction, he already stood in front of her. "Kaname? what are you doing here?"

"We ended classes early, so I thought I would come for a chat before returning to the dorm." There was something in Kaname's eyes that Kagome couldn't comprehend. She wondered what was the matter.

Kagome giggled. "Well if that's the case, then Yuuki and Zero must be relieved that they'll get more time to sleep tonight. So what's new with you."

"The same as always. Though, Aidou is causing more ruckus than per usual due to the dance coming up."

Kagome stared at Kaname for a moment. "That's all? Either you've become a boring guy or you don't want to tell me about your life." Before Kaname could retort, Kagome continued, "It doesn't matter though. It's not like I go into much detail about my life either. I guess that's just how life is for you as a leader. It must get tough. Everyone looks up to you. Despite just living your own life, your very existence influences so many others." Kagome thought of the letter Shippo sent her. Rido Kuran. Kuran. The Kuran clan. "How—" _are you and Rido Kuran related? _She couldn't ask that.

Kaname gazed at Kagome. He wasn't sure if she was making an effort to maintain a conversation or if she was trying to further distance herself away from any connection they may have. "How what?"

_Hurry Kagome, think of something._ "Oh, I was just going to ask how you deal with it all." _That sounds so stupid."_

"It's not hard. I've grown up knowing of my influence, so I have grown accustomed to it." A wave of relief passed Kagome. Apparently her stupid cover-ups weren't as bad as she thought they sounded. Kaname continued, "But there are some benefits."

"That must be lonely." Kagome hugged Kaname without thinking. "Being a pureblood must be lonesome. Isolated from everyone else. Eternal life as others, even lower-class vampires, die." Kaname wasn't going to put the moment to waste. He hugged her in to lean into Kaname, Kagome said, "You know, we should spend some more time together. The brief meeting can be awkward, especially since we only get to see each other as you head to school."

Kaname smiled. So she wasn't pushing him away. He would take any opportunity he could to become closer to her. "How about tomorrow?" he suggested.

Kagome suddenly stilled. "Tomorrow? Well you see, I already made plans to go into town tomorrow, so…"

Kaname remembered Kagome running after Zero earlier that evening. His eyes darkened. If he had anything to do with this then…

"I'll make it up to you. Promise. Now we better get you back to the dorms before the aristocrats cause an uproar upon your disappearance."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is just a filler chapter, but this is going to be the turning point to all the action, mystery, etc. Whoo hoo!<strong>

**Thank you to all who have been reviewing and I look forward to future feedback.**


	15. Vampire Hunter Association

**Then and Now**

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Vampire Knight  
>Pairing: KagomeKaname  
>Rating: T (May Change)<p>

Author: Dark Void Princess 21 (DVP21)  
>Summary: What if Kaname was never engaged to Yuuki and had someone else he desired. He meets Kagome in the Feudal Era when he is just a kid and meets her again after her journey. And what's more is that there is more to her than meets the eye. The Higurashi's are her adoptive family. Her 'mother' was good friends with Kagome's parents who were vampires? How does this change everything?<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome and Kaien entered the Vampire Hunter Association. Kagome tried to stay calm and look on ahead. Though she was quite nervous. She knew that none of them would recognise her, but she couldn't help but be anxious. Her kind wasn't supposed to be in the building. Especially not her class. But she couldn't let off any hint that something was wrong with the situation.<p>

The Vampire Hunter Association President was present. Kagome didn't like the gleam in her eyes, though she was surprised it was a girl dressed in such a high class manner. She was expecting something more along the lines of a tough looking guy who seemed battle weary, but apparently she was wrong.

"Ah Cross, it's a delight to see you. What brings you here?"

The miko didn't want to interrupt. She was hoping the Chairman would quickly work his magic, so they can continue on away from the creepy President. There was just something very unsettling. Due to her thoughts, she missed most of the greetings between the headmaster and the President. The next thing she heard was, "So who is this that you brought with you?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The headmaster continued, "She is a student at my academy. She is a prefect along with Zero and Yuuki."

Kagome saw the President briefly frown at the mention of the academy. She must really hate vampires. "Higurashi?" she questioned. "I can't say I know anyone named Higurashi." The president's eyes scanned Kagome. "What weapon do you protect yourself with? While I disagree with the notion of Cross Academy, I know that Cross wouldn't be stupid as to allow you to run around campus as a prefect without protection against those vile beasts."

Kagome was trying to contain her rage for the president. If she was aware that Kagome was against her beliefs than she knew that she would be thrown out and she wouldn't get access to the information she wanted. "I don't need a physical weapon, though any regular weapon would suffice if I chose to use one." Disbelief was the clear emotion of the president and Kaien stayed quiet. "You see, I'm a priestess." The lie had left her mouth before, but it was just as bittersweet. Kagome raised her hand and pink sparks crackled at the tip of her fingers to prove her point. "As you see, I am capable of defending myself."

The president looked on in interest. That was power the Association could use. She led the two to the room they wanted.

Kagome stared at all the information around her. This would take a while to sort through to find what she wants. "Thanks Headmaster."

Kaien stared in wonder as he too reached for a book. Her purpose was one to be serious to begin with, but since their arrival something had been different.

* * *

><p><em>I know it's short but I forgot what I was going to write next. There is a few chapters I was going to write between the last chapter and the dance, but I forgot my ideas... oops. That's why I should write it down. But hey at least it's something (hides from people throwing rotten food).<em>

_Any ideas to help fill in my gap would be nice. Any ideas I use will be credited and I will dedicate the chapter to you. I don't go back to school until Monday, so ideas might get another chapter out before then._


	16. Plans for Goodbye

**Then and Now**

Anime(s)/Manga: InuYasha/Vampire Knight

Pairing: Kagome/Kaname

Rating: T

Author: Dark Void Princess 21

Summary: What if Kaname was never engaged to Yuuki and had someone else he desired. He meets Kagome in the Feudal Era when he is just a kid and meets her again after her journey. And what's more is that there is moer to her than meets the eye. The Higurashi's are her adoptive parents who were vampires? How does this change everything.

Chapter Sixteen

Kagome bowed to the headmaster. "Thank you very much." She may not have found the information she wanted, but she gathered some useful information that could help her.

"It's no problem," Kaien waved her off. After all, he managed to do some research of his own. "But now that you're done with that, why don't you go buy yourself a dress? It's only once a year after all." He gently pushed her in the direction of town as he walked back in the direction of the school.

Kagome actually did walk into town thinking. With the information she gained, she could start her investigation. Her parents probably wouldn't have wanted her to do anything. They would all probably want her to stay in school. Her mother had given her a chance to live this life. One free of pain. Yet even so she couldn't bear to do nothing about it.

Then there was Kaname. Would he think that she was abandoning him all over again? But if she let him know of her plans to leave he'd probably stop her. He might actually be able to convince her otherwise too. She couldn't let that happen.

Kagome looked at the displays of the first few stores. A dress, huh? While she didn't really see the point of buying a dress for one occasion, it could be fun. The pureblood possessing Maria would probably strike then if they were planning to do anything. The dance would be a good distraction and cover-up, much like her reasoning to want to leave that day.

Kagome wanted to ask Rima to come with her. Not that she was going to force the girl. If the aristocrat came with her it would interfere with her life, no doubts at all. Her modelling would be interrupted, she'd be leaving her friends, and everything else. But she could use someone to go with her.

However, she also worried about what would happen to Maria. Rima would be watching her, but maybe it was something that would need her attention. But there was also Yuuki and Zero, also Kaien who could interfere, even if it was a pureblood. Plus, if they did cause a ruckus in the school, Kaname would intervene, wouldn't he?

"If your plans were simply dress shopping, I could have accompanied you."

Kagome jumped startled. She was embarrassed that she had been snuck up on. Had she been that lost in thought?

"Kaname!" She smiled at the night class student. She wasn't going to bring up that wasn't the reason she had turned him down.

Kaname smiled back at her quite happy that Kiryuu had nothing to do with Kagome's plans. That being said, he was probably around Yuuki which didn't please him either.

"I figured that I should buy a dress for the dance."

"Would like some company?" asked Kaname already deciding that's just what he would do.

Kagome agreed before they walked into a store. She tried a few dresses on, but immediately decided against them. When she found one she liked and asked Kaname how she looked, she blushed at the compliment. She changed back into her casual clothes and exited the change room.

Kagome was about to pay when Kaname paid for her.

As soon as they left the store Kagome said, "You didn't have to pay. I'm more than capable of affording it." She felt odd letting someone buy her a gift. Especially that cost as much as a dress.

"I wanted to," answered Kaname.

Kagome frowned not really accepting that answer. Then a smile formed. "There's still a few hours before students are expected back. Let's stay out for a while longer. We can chat more. There's still lots to learn about you." Kagome grabbed his hand and tugged him in the direction of another store.

Kaname couldn't help but feel pleased. But despite Kagome wanting to know more about him (and of course he wanted to know more about her too), he already knew she was the one for him. He silently wondered what Kagome would think of if he asked if she was willing to become a vampire. He didn't care that taking pureblood's blood was a taboo. He would happily change her if that meant they could be together longer. He still needed to complete his plans, though. Rido would be after him and Yuuki.

The lightness of their time together could almost put Kaname at ease. It was refreshing.

When they entered back onto school ground Kagome stopped. Kaname stop to face Kagome to see what was wrong. "You know Kaname… you once said something along the lines that you thought I abandoned you." She looked up to meet Kaname's eyes. "But I want you to know that even if we aren't always together, I'll always come back to you."

Her words and conviction… Kaname almost couldn't tell if that was supposed to be a confession or a statement that she planned on leaving him again. Or it could just be reassurance. Sometimes what she meant didn't come across clearly, so he couldn't be sure. Either way… Kaname stepped towards Kagome and hugged her. It took a moment, but Kagome returned the hug.

"Rima-chan."

Kagome stood on one side of a large tree while Rima stood on the other side.

"I'll be leaving soon."

Rima's eyes widened. She quickly collected herself. "When?" she couldn't help but ask.

"After the dance." It was too soon. "I was going to ask you to come alone with me, but I have another request. The person occasionally possessing Maria will likely use the dance as a cover up. If you can please watch over her."

Kagome walked to the other side to face Rima. She had her hand extended with a letter. "If my predictions come true, and Maria is released, please give her this." Rima cautiously took the letter curious about what was written within. "Once things settle down with Maria the choice is yours whether to follow me. I'll be at _that_ place for a while. But I don't want to force you away. I don't know how long I'll be away."

Kagome stepped forward and hugged Rima which surprised the girl. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

><p><em>It's been a while so I don't blame anyone who has quit reading this fanfic. Those of you who are still here...I'm amazed but very happy.<em>


End file.
